


RoteTale

by BlueFlamesStrike



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Anxiety, Asriel (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Depression, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Frisk Needs A Hug, Genocide, Genocide Route, King Asriel, M/M, Minor Relationships, Neo needs a hug, References to Suicide, Royal Guard Papyrus, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans Needs A Hug, Self_harm, Suicide, Swapfell, Underfell, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, Violence, fellswap, majorcharacterdeath, minorcharacterdeath, neo - Freeform, references to, reset, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlamesStrike/pseuds/BlueFlamesStrike
Summary: Permanent Erase that spans from univers to universe. When will all the Erases just stop? And the few that remember be able to finally live.
Relationships: Undyne/Alphys(minor), gaster/grillby(minke)
Kudos: 1





	RoteTale

**CAUTION**

THIS STORY CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS; MAJOR DESCRIPTIONS OF GORE AND TORTURE, SELF HARM, AND OTHER SUCH DARK THEMES.

**READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.**

Song: Megalovania remix by Lucas music

========================================

They never expected to end up here, swallowing down the anxiety that rose up their throat as their once-friend stared them down from across the room.

"This is the third time..." their friend spoke, eyes low, voice taut as they turned to meet their gaze. Gleaming knife in hand.

"How many more tries do you think you have? How much DETERMINATION can you possibly muster?" They set their jaw as they glared down at their friend. "HA, pitiful." Their voice was like a knife in this golden hallway.

All the genocide, all the silence...

It was happening all over again.

How many more times did they have to repeat this same song and dance before it ended? Was it their fault? Did they start this? Were they the cause of it? They couldn't have been and neither could the person they once called friend become such a vile and disgusting monster.

And the humans called the monsters vile..

"You never tell anyone, I think that's your problem. I mean- hell, you're the one that created these universes! Well, linked them anyways. If it wasn't for YOUR stupidity than we'd be in the same timeline. At least only one timeline would be suffering." They couldn't help but giggle as they finished their statement, dust falling off their clothes at their every move. "You caused this"

_~~ **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** ~~ _

~~**"Just try and end it ╹◡╹"** ~~

========================================

Ch. 0

**Author's Note:**

> YAY ch 0!!


End file.
